SCP-136-2
SCP-136-2 is the designation given by the SCP Foundation to a Euclid-class apparition of variable appearance associated with the doll SCP-136-1. When any individual views SCP-136-1 for approximately twenty minutes, they will hear SCP-136-2 laughing. Around five minutes after the laughter ends, SCP-136-2 will manifest and slowly approach the viewer while still laughing, screaming once and then vanishing once it is within five centimeters. Victims usually suffer night terrors for months after the event, although in some instances viewers may later fall into a coma and die or vanish altogether. Description SCP-136-2 is the designation given by the SCP Foundation to an apparition that appears to any individual who views the doll designated SCP-136-1 for approximately twenty minutes. The appearance of the apparition varies with each appearance, as does that of the doll, but SCP-136-2's gender will match that of the doll at the time of any manifestation. SCP-136-2 will be female in ninety percent of manifestations and appears as nude or partially nude incorporeal form standing between 1.9 and 2.1 meters tall. The apparition's appearance will always be highly disturbing to the viewer, usually possessing a distended mouth that is frozen in a rictus of pain and arousal. SCP-136-2's eyes are always bloodshot and contain irises that are abnormally large, taking up the majority of the sclera. Female variations of the apparition will have an unnaturally narrow waist and large breasts. Before actually appearing to viewers of SCP-136-1, SCP-136-2 will emit a laugh lasting between five seconds and two minutes in length, corresponding in tone to the gender it is manifesting as. After the laughter has ceased a period of five minutes of silence will commence, after which SCP-136-2 will manifest and SCP-136-1 will vanish. After appearing, SCP-136-2 will remain rigid in a provocative pose as it approaches the viewer at a slow walking pace of about 0.2 meters per second while laughing. During this period SCP-136-2 will sometimes wink or lick its lips. The volume of SCP-136-2's laughter increases with proximity to the victim, and once it is within one to two meters of the victim they will generally have either frozen in fear or run into an obstacle, preventing them from fleeing. Once the apparition is within five centimeters of the subject, it will scream and then vanish as SCP-136-1 reappears nearby. Victims of SCP-136-2 generally suffer night terrors for a period of six months afterwards. Viewers who display sexual deviancy still react negatively to SCP-136-2. History Scaring staff SCP-136-2 was first encountered by the SCP Foundation when a team of agents were sent to recover SCP-136-1 from the child's bedroom of an abandoned house in a location expunged from SCP-136's entry in the SCP Database. During the recovery effort, Agent ████ triggered a manifestation of SCP-136-2 and fell screaming from a second story window during the encounter. After SCP-136-1 was recovered and placed in containment, testing of the object commenced with D Class personnel. The twenty-fifth individual to view SCP-136-2 for testing was Dr. Simon on ██/██/19██, who was the fourth individual to do so voluntarily. The testing itself went as expected with no notable differences, but two hours later Simon reported seeing SCP-136-2 approaching him down a corridor while he was in the cafeteria. Drs. Harrison and Morris restrained Simon, who they assumed had been traumatised by the testing, but after two minutes everyone in the room fell unconscious. All of those affected woke soon after, bar Dr. Simon, who fell into a coma and died three days later. The incident was labeled Incident I-136-a and prompted Dr. Meyers to request that SCP-136 be upgraded to Keter status, but as no one could be sure that Simon's death had not been caused by a different SCP, the request was denied. A useful tool On ██/██/20██, Agent ████, Dr. Meyers and █████ oversaw the testing of SCP-136 with several D Class. SCP-136-2 manifested as expected, but while Meyers and the others were removing the D Class from the testing room, all of them fell unconscious. The three Foundation staff members awoke, but three of the D Class personnel fell into comas as Dr. Simon had previously. The incident was labeled Incident I-136-b and Meyers requested that SCP-136-2 be terminated based on the fact that SCP-136-2 was now killing people. The request was denied as SCP-136-2 had proved useful to the Foundation as an interrogation tool. Following Incident I-136-b, testing on another D Class test subject was carried out; however, during the test a major incident occurred that affected everyone within a thousand yards of the test chamber. The D Class involved disappeared completely, although the Foundation could not identify how or where he had gone. Meyers became irate after the incident, which was designated Incident I-136-c, as certain redacted traits of the D Class which might have been relevant were not provided to the research team before he was involved in testing. He again requested that both elements of SCP-136 be upgraded to Keter class and terminated, but was denied and assigned elsewhere, with authority over research on SCP-136 transferred over to a member of the O5 Council and Dr. ███████ for use exclusively in interogation. Containment procedures The SCP Foundation has no containment procedures directly associated with SCP-136-2 due to the temporary nature of its manifestations. Instead they have procedures preventing viewing of SCP-136-1, which is kept in a perspex case in the middle of ten by ten meter concrete containment cell. Appearances *Naked Doll Notes and references Category:Euclid Class SCP Category:Humanoid SCPs Category:Individuals of variable gender